inuxbokussfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ririchiyo Shirakiin/Geschichte
Geschichte Prolog Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass Ririchiyo Shirakiin, die älteste Tochter der Shirakiin-Familie, in das Maison de Ayakashi zieht. Das Maison de Ayakashi, auch Ayakashi-Haus genannt, ist für die Kinder die dämonische Merkmale gebildet haben, da ihre Familie von einem reinblütigen Yokai abstammt. Ririchiyo ist die einzige in der Familie, bei der sich dämonische Merkmale gebildet haben, und so wird Ririchiyo gezwungen, nach dem sie den Entschluss gefasst hat auszuziehen, ins Ayakashi-Haus zuziehen, da das Haus seine eigenen Bodyguards hat, die sogenannten Secret Service, jeder Bewohner bekommt einen Secret Service zugeteilt. Und so zieht die 15-jährige Ririchiyo in das Ayakashi-Haus. Vor Ort trifft sie auf einen alten Bekannten, ihren ehemaligen Nachbar und guter Freund Rensho Sorinozuka, ebenfalls ein Junge bei dem sich dämonische Merkmale gebildet haben. Später als Rensho sie alleine läst trifft sie auf einen netten jungen Mann, mit hellblonden Haar. Er stellt sich vor als Soshi Miketsukami, ihr Secret Service Bodyguard. Obwohl Ririchiyo den Secret Service abbestellt hat, damit sie auf eigenen Füßen stehen kann. Doch Soshi zeigt sich als so harter Brocken, dass Ririchiyo schließlich aufgibt und ihn vorläufig als Secret Service Bodyguard behält. Im Ayakashi-Haus lernt sie auch, dass stille und etwas einfach gestrickte Mädchen Karuta Roromiya kennen. Außerdem lernt sie den Secret service Bodyguard von Rensho kennen, ihr Name ist Nobara Yukinokoji, sie ist eine junge Dame mit großer Oberweite und einer schwäche für kleine Mädchen mit schwarzen, langen Haaren. Hauptteil Nach der Wiedergeburt im Hauptteil zieht Ririchiyo wieder mit 15 Jahren in das Maison de Ayakashi. Als sie versucht einen sehr schweren Kartoon, zu ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock zutragen trifft sie einen jungen Mann mit weißen Haaren und zweifarbigen Augen. Als sich die beiden in die Augen schauen sieht Ririchiyo Bilder von einem Mann vor Augen der dem, der vor ihr steht bis aufs Haar gleicht. Ohne zu wissen warum fängt Ririchiyo a zuweinen, und selbst als sie sich fragt warum sie weint findet sie keine Antwort dadrauf. Der Name des jungen Mannes ist Soshi Miketsukami, er ist ihr Secret Sevice Bodyguard, der sie beschützen soll und auf ihn aufpassen soll. Einw Woche nachdem sie im Ayakashi-Haus eingezogen ist bemerkt sie, dass Soshi ziemlich ansterngend und nervend sein kann. Er verhält sich wie ein Hund, folgt ihr überall hin und nervt sie andauernd. Und wenn sie ihm sagt, dass er nervt und, dass sie ihn nicht braucht möchte er, dass sie sich von ihm »entledigen« soll. Sie hat auch schon andere Leute aus dem Ayakashi-Haus kennengelernt, ein gleich altrieges Mädchen mit kurzen, braunen Haare, ihr Name ist Chino Kotomura, sie ist die Bewohnerin von Zimmer 4 und ein komischer Kauz aus Zimmer 3 mit pinken Haaren, einer Augenklappe und einem Zylinder, sein Name ist Zange Natsume. Sie hat eigentlich weder Lust mit den beiden zureden noch irgendwie Konatkt mit den beiden auf zunehmen, doch durch einen geschickten Schachzug von Soshi setzt sich Ririchiyo zu den beiden und unterhält sich mit ihnen. Doch Ririchiyo behält ihr Ziel im Augen, warum sie von zu Hause ausgezogen ist und ins Ayakashi-Haus gezogen ist, denn Ririchiyo will alleine sein.Ririchiyo schleicht sich weg von den anderen um allein zusein und verdrückt sich im enteffeckt in die Bibliothek. Dort hatte sie tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Ruhe, doch dann bemerkt sie, dass Soshi ihr gefolgt war. Er verwickelt sie in ein sehr kurzes Gespräche, indem er sie fragt was das führ ein Gefühl ist, dass er hat wenn er bei Ririchiyo ist, doch gleich danach unterbricht Ririchiyo das Gespräch, da sie ihn nicht mit ihrer schlecht Gelaunten Art beleidigen möchet und so rennt sie vor ihm weg. Und er ihr hinterher bis sie in eine Sackgasse läuft und Soshi so vor ihr steht, dass sie nicht aus der Sackgasse fliehen kann. Sie ist verunsichert und nervöse. Er fragt sie warum sie ihn nicht zeigen will wie sie sein könnte wenn er bei ihr ist, doch Ririchiyo geht gar nicht darauf ein und meint er sei ihr Feind, denn eigentlich seien die Secret Service Bodyguards doch da um sie zu beschützten, Soshi lacht nur und meint es wäre spaßig. Darauf antwortet Ririchiyo noch verunsicherter, dass es nicht spaßig sei. Und da lächelt Soshi und meint, dass er jetzt wisse was das für ein Gefühl ist, was er hat wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist, er meint er mag Ririchiyo. Und er meint er fühlt sich unruhig wenn Ririchiyo ihn komisch nennt, dass war eine der Sachen die Ririchiyo ihm während ihrer Verfolgungsjagd gegen den Kopf geworfen hat. Später als Ririchiyo an dem gleichen Abend einschläft traumt sie von ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie erinnert sich daran, dass früher viele Freunde hatte, doch es waren keine richtigen Freunde und daran, dass immer alle nett zu ihr waren, aber nur weil ihre Eltern so reich und grausam waren. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass damals es angefangen hat, dass sie niemanden vertraut hat, zu niemanden nett war und sich mit niemanden angefreundt hat. Am nächsten morgen begibt sich Ririchiyo sofort zur Bibliothek, zu ihrer Überraschung wartete dort schon Soshi, der ihr einen Gemüse Saft gibt. Sie stehen vor einer großen Wand mit Büchern, als Soshi Ririchiyo fragt ob sie gerne Bücher liest. Ririchiyo antwortet nur mit einem: »Hmpfh, Ich denke.« Als Soshi sie fragt welche Art von Bücher sie liest deutet sie auf ein Buch im Regal. Soshi lächelt sie an und sagt ihr, dass er das Buch lesen wird, damit er mehr über sie erfahren kann. Ririchiyo fragt sie als sie dort in der Bibliothek stehen ob er sie wirklich mag, doch sie findet keine Ahnung darauf, aber sie stellt fest, dass sie es in irgeneiner Art glücklich macht zuwissen, dass Soshi sie näher kennen lernen will. Ihr Herz scheint sich ein bisschen für Soshi zu erwärmen. An diesem abend steigt eine Willkommens-Feier für Ririchiyo und Soshi. Als erstes lehnt Ririchiyo ab, doch im am Ende bekommt Soshi es hin Ririchiyo zu überreden mit zufeiern. Ririchiyo geht am selben Abend, nach draußen um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen, da sieht sie einen Mann mit dunkelbraunen Haaren die in seinem Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden sind und einem unverwechselbaren Tattoo im Gesicht der auf dem Ayakshi-Anwesen steht. Der Mann spricht sie an: »Hey, lange Zeit nicht gesehen, aber warscheinlich kannst du dich sowieso nicht mehr erinnern...«. Als er sie bei ihrem Namen nennt zuckt sie zusammen und sieht die dunklen Schatten von einem Mädchen, das ihr ziemlich ähnlich sieht und die Umrisse eines jungen Mannes. Ihr viel ein Name zu dem Gesicht ein welchen sie sogleich nannte, Rensho. Indiesem Momenat kam Soshi durch die Tür und will sie an ihrer Hand festhalten. Sie dreht sich zu Soshi um und schlägt seine Hand zurück. Sie bemerkt, dass alles was sie bisher gesehen hat anders ist, dass Ayakashi-Haus ist anders und sie sieht ein schwaches Bild vor Augen, auf den Menschen zusehen sind, die sie gut kennt und die sie liebevoll und heimisch anlächeln während zwei von ihnen eine kleine Metalbox vergraben. Und dann bemerkt sie, dass der Soshi, der vor ihr steht, nicht der richtige Soshi ist, sie bemerkt, dass Soshi anders ist. Sie rennt vor Soshi weg und ihn die Arme, des vor ein paar Minuten noch fremden Mannes, an dessen Namen sie sich wieder erinnern kann, sein Name ist Rensho Sorinozuka. Danach bricht Ririchiyo zusammen, da ihre neu gewonnen Erinnerungen sie so schockiert haben, und sie sowieso keinen rubusten Körper hat und schnell zusammen bricht. Ririchiyo hat einen schlimmen Albtraum in dem sie Bilder von einem Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren und kleinen Dämonenhörnern, die ihr sehr ähnlich sieht mit dem, vom Körper abgetrennten, Kopf eines hellblond-haarigen Mannes in den Armen. Doch schließlich wacht sie auf und befindet sich in einem Krankenhaus. Neben ihr steht Soshi, dessen Gesicht von Unruhe verzerrt ist. Doch als er bemerkt, dass es Ririchiyo gut geht scheint er sich zu beruhigen, doch Ririchiyo ist immer noch sehr aufgewühlt. Ihr geht das Bild von dem Mädchen mit dem Kopf des Mannes aus ihrem Traum in aus dem Kopf. Epilog Folgt... Kategorie:Ririchiyo Shirakiin Kategorie:Geschichte